Trials of Love and Hate, Life and Death
by graphicswritelove
Summary: "Lucy! PLEASE NO!" Our little Celestial Mage, Lucy has a big secret and disappears leaving a note with some type of code on it. This is the story of her adventure, her guild mates trying to find her, and the decisions between Love and Hate, Life and Death.
1. Chapter 1

Everytime I fall in love bad things happen, is it just me or is fate messing with me again. I love him, love him so much it's so painful to do this without him by my side. "Hey Luce!" is shouted outside the window at me and I look out with my fake smile at him. "I found a job! Come on let's go!" he shouted and a small fragment of my true smile came out. We hadn't been on a job with each other for a while. "Okay! I'll be right down!" I yelled out the window and turned my back while getting my suitcase ready. I made my way downstairs as quickly as I could and ran next to him as we walked to the train station. "What kind of job did you get?" I asked him and he handed me the flyer.

' _PLEASE HELP_

 _A rogue celestial spirit terrorizing our town,_

 _Please end it's rampaging and contain it,_

 _Reward: 85,000 Jewels'_

Oh… so he only wanted me to come cause I'm a celestial mage. "Natsu?" I asked as we were waiting for our train. "Yeah?". "Did you only ask me on this mission because I am a celestial mage?" He sighed and said "Listen Luce… I do not know why but you're distancing yourself from us and we're worried, hell even other guilds have noticed! And when you say shit like that I get severely worried about you! Yes I asked you 'cause you're a celestial mage but I thought you would like the job and the town it's in and cheer you up!" I was surprised to hear this but my attention went on the train arriving and ready to board it's passengers to bring them to their destination. "Come on Natsu our train is here" I told him and grabbed his hand pulling him up but he grabbed me instead and told me to let it pass by and we weren't getting on it. "Why?" Suddenly he grabbed me and my luggage and ran as fast as he could back towards… the guild! "Natsu, please let me go home if we're not going on a job" I continuously begged but on deaf ears. "The job's fake Luce, Everyone wants to see you" He said as we got at the guild doors. He kept his hold on my wrist so I could not escape from this. He opened the doors and dragged me into the messy, loud and lively guild hall only to silence after I came in before smiling and cheering. "Lucy!" Happy, Grey, Erza and a few others yelled as they saw me and ran, or in happy's case flew, over to me and greeted me. It was clear they were worried but I need to stay away from them… I cannot drag them into what's going on… They cannot know yet. Yukino and Princess Hisui are the only ones who have figured out what's truly going on or so they think. After a few hours I grabbed my things and left the guild saying I was tired but in reality I was leaving… for a while or forever and went back to my apartment and grabbed a few more things and left. "Goodbye… I'm sorry" I said before grabbing a train and didn't look back at the place that was home.

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL  
DISCLAIMER ALERT! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL ANYTHING! **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW! I NEED TO KNOW YOU'RE READING THIS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: Laxus is OOC around Lucy!**

As I walked away on what I knew, what I trusted I reflected on everything we've all been through. I looked out of the trains window to see the grasslands "Oi, Blondie, mind telling me why you're alone?" I heard and turned to see... "Laxus?" My eyes widened and he sat across from me. "Where you doing Blondie?" He ask and I rolled my eyes "I have a name, you know, Blondie number two". he chuckled at this but turned serious "Why are you running away? And don't try to change the subject again. The guild contacted me through a lacrima orb and asked me to search this area". I looked down and I didn't want to say anything. "You know, you can talk to any of us but you ran away. So now we'll need to talk". Out of no where a while back Laxus and I began to talk more and more and he's like a brother to me. "I don't belong here anymore" I whispered and he sighed "Not this again. Lucy you are coming back no matter what. Even if- Oof". Laxus was hit hard in the stomach by someone out of no where and I turned to see a pink haired boy with flames dragging out of his mouth and realized the train was stopped. "Natsu! What are you doing" I asked in genuine surprise. "Shouldn't we be asking you the same?!" That's when I noticed he was crying. "You can rely on us too Luce... Why haven't you..." He picked me up and carried me off the train where I saw Erza, Gray, Happy and MiraJane waiting and Laxus following Natsu and I. That's when I realized I wasn't going to be able to run away. I don't want to tell them.

We ended up catching a train back towards Fairy Tail but instead of going to the guild Laxus brought us to his house and gave me a room. "Calm down in there. You'll be staying ere until you get on your feet and don't argue, cause this is not negotiable and it's also not arguable. Your landlady spoke with me earlier since she knows I have taken you under my wing and that you've yet to pay your rent. I paid it off for you but she was going to go to evict you either way. Also if you weren't here, you would try to sneak away again. Oh, and also, this is Master's orders" I was upset a little bit but I understood. "Will I still be able to go on jobs" I asked. They were the only things I have actually felt true joy in recently. "As long as you're in a group. No solo" I sigh in relieve and said "Thank goodness" and fell onto the bed letting my tiredness take me.

When I woke up first thing I noticed was a pink haired boy next to me and a blue cat asleep on the end of the bed. I went up next to his ear and yelled "NATSU GET OUT OF MY BED" He woke up immediately holding his ear falling off of the bed. Laxus ran in knocking then opening the door immediately after. "Natsu. Why are you here?" He narrowed his eyes at the boy in question and crossed his arms before Natsu burst out laughing. "Laxus... in PINK!" He was gagging from his laughter at Laxus's pink bathrobe and bunny slippers. "These were a gift from the old man. Now why are you in Lucy's room" It seemed like Happy wanted to be a Troll at that particular moment "He Looooves her" and it seemed like Laxus wasn't too happy at that. "Natsu. Couch. Downstairs". Not wanting to get Laxus any angrier he went downstairs immediately. "Lucy. Did he do anything?" he asked and I shook my head 'no'. He went down and went to speak to Natsu who screamed and I heard a door slam open and looked out the window to see lightening bolts after him.

 _'When did Laxus start to become a big brother to me... oh yes I remember now. After Laxus came back to the guild he sat by me when no one else was around. He said "You're my responsibility as a little sister from now on. Deal with it" after that I talked to the Master and from what he said it seemed like Laxus felt bad for what he said and did to me and his way of making it up was to know protect me.'_ I laughed at the memory and ever since then Laxus and I have grown closer and he feels the need to make sure people 'stay in line' around me. Sometimes I open up to him about a lot and he promised me that i could go on a job with him and his team. Evergreen and I have been getting along well together talking about boys, clothing and whatnot. Freed and I go through books and try to analysis what they mean for certain ones. Bickslow is just there and hanging around and dropping in. Laxus knocked on my open door and I looked up at him "Want to go on a job with my team?" I smiled up at him and nodded.

 **Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Lucy and Laxus goes on a Job with the Thunder Legion. Lucy reveals something no one knows. Natsu, Erza and gray follow them and let's just say there might be a 'surprise'.**


End file.
